


Master Piece

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #1YearOfMiraculous, Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, lovestruck Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at her, all of her. Not her body neither her features, he was staring at her completely, mind, body and soul. Just the way she was, whole and pure. The way that made him feel his heart fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary to our favorite show! (I hope it's not too late)  
> I wanted to write something that more people could read, so here am I.  
> This is my first English fic, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> By the way, I want to thank the one who encouraged me, gave this fic a check up and corrected it properly.  
> Thanks a lot, Dan!

He looked at her like she was everything in the world. She was unique, she was an attention drawer. She was like the only red rose between purple tulips; the only white cotton cloud in the middle of a stormy sky; the last grain of sugar between those of salt. In fact, she wasn’t everything in his world, she was his world. A world worth it to be discovered.

He looked at her skinny figure that was gracefully sitting on the pink chair in front of her desk. Legs crossed, back straightened, feet pointed, head slightly tilted. She was graceful.

He looked how her delicate skillful designer hands worked hard while sewing, making each motion charming. She was charming.

He looked how each lock of her dark hair was just right in place, framing her softly rounded face. She was delicate.

He looked how her cheeks were naturally colored with a bright light pink, produced by the warm of the evening. She was cute.

He looked at her tongue and how it was placed at the side of her mouth, helping her to keep the seam straight. She was devoted.

He looked how her tiny eyebrows were frowning in concentration as she was sewing a corner hem. She was passionate.

He looked at her huge, breath-taking eyes he had many times got lost in. Deep addictive blue. Those Paris has been seen with passion, concern, understanding, compassion, and love. The ones that have taught him to see. 

She was beautiful.

Oh man, and he knew of beauty!

\--------------

But then he started to look further. He began to look what was not seen at first sight.

He looked at her braveness, her selflessness, her intelligence, her abilities, her pure heart, her thoughtfulness, her dedication, her force, her all. Because, despite the times he had witnessed her weakness, she has always shown that she is able, that she is worth it. Give her two encouraging words and she will return ten. Give her a smile and you will receive a laugh. Give her thanks and she will give you more than you would expect from her. Do her a favor and she will somehow pay you back. Give her help and she will do the same for you without even noticing. Give her confidence and she will conquer her fears. Give her a lucky charm and she will do things miraculous. Give her a pat in the back and she will hug you like there's not tomorrow. Give her defense and she will call you friend. Give her your friendship and she will fight for you. 

Give her an umbrella and she will fall in love.

Because it was her.

He looked at her, all of her. Not her body neither her features, he was staring at her completely, mind, body and soul. Just the way she was, whole and pure. The way that made him feel his heart fulfilled.

She was beautiful. Beauty was her nature. The nature of her heart.

Marinette finished her brand new design and lifted it in front of her to see the freshly made summer dress. She sighed in satisfaction and felt proud of herself. She turned on her chair, excited to show what her hands had just created, to her best friend and lover.

"What do you think, Adrien?"

He didn’t need to face her. He was already looking at her.

"It’s a master piece." 

Then he looked down at the dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sweeties! I'll try to write more in English. (try)  
> So, stay conected!  
> And have a miraculous day!


End file.
